


up to your mouth, feeling it out

by capeofstorm



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Magical Healing Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: Kink meme fill. Alex is injected with a drug, can't do what his blackmailers want, so instead he sucks Yassen's dick. A sprinkle of humiliation kink, too.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	up to your mouth, feeling it out

**Author's Note:**

> title from a Harry Styles' song
> 
> Alex's age isn't mentioned here but tagged as underage just in case

Alex doesn’t respond well to threats. Or blackmail. He can take the torture, sure but blackmail really doesn’t sit well with him. Which is why he’s here, in front of an unassuming building in the middle of Barcelona, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat in the wintery sun. A shiver rocks his body and Alex realises he’s stalling.

Alex walks up to the door, knocks and waits for it to open. A burly man with dark hair and dark skin looks him up and down.

“Qué deseas?”

“I’m here to see Mr Gregorovich.”

He’s led through the house - tasteful, expensive furnishing, dark wood and earthy colours dominating the decor. He’s led towards a room at the back of the house, sun streaming through ceiling to floor windows, an orangery, he realises with a blink.

And there, in a winger armchair sits the reason Alex is here. Yassen.

“Little Alex Rider. Have you come to finally kill me?”

Yassen doesn’t seem surprised to see him; his people probably spotted Alex yesterday, when he first tried to make himself face Yassen and… _ask for a favour_. He’s imagined this situation countless times in the past three days since he was caught and injected with the drug. None of the scenarios felt as bad as the reality of it.

The older man looks good: a crisp navy suit, a white button-down shirt with the collar open enough to show off his chest and a sprinkling of hair. His dark hair is longer than the last time Alex saw him, a few wisps of it falling on his forehead. The scar and five o’clock shadow give him a dangerous air.

Alex shakes his head. He promised Yassen he would kill him, the first time they met face to face and he knew who the man was. It was something he’s said in anger and embarrassment when he realised who it was that appeared in his wet dreams after Point Blanc.

“I wouldn’t be stupid enough to come through the main door,” he replies. He licks his lips, gazing around him, noticing the bodyguard left the orangery. “I have a favour to ask.”

Yassen tilts his head to the side, brings his hand to his face, his pointer finger framing his face as it rests on his fist. “Oh? I’m not in the business of favours.”

Alex clenches his jaw. It’s not exactly a favour, Yassen will… Yassen will get something out of it, too. Alex did all the research he could, double-checked it with Smithers. This was the only way.

“Someone is blackmailing me for information from MI6.”

Yassen gestures at him to keep going. Alex takes in a deep breath; he knows lying won’t help but the truth is just too much.

“Friends of yours, Scorpia.”

“And what’s it got to do with me?”

Alex clenches his fists, fighting down another shiver. He closes his eyes briefly against the dizziness. 

“If I don’t give them the information they want, they won’t give me the antidote. Problem is, I don’t have access to what they want. I asked Blunt for help but he refused.” Alex opens his eyes and looks straight at Yassen, who regards him curiously.

“What do you want me to do? Ask them prettily for the antidote?” Yassen’s smile is all teeth.

Alex shakes his head. “They said that the only person who is immune to it is you. A parting shot, seeing as you’re dead according to them.”

Yassen doesn’t move at all but something about his posture changes, an intensity to it that was absent before. The shiver that sneaks down Alex’s spine has a different source now.

Alex watches as Yassen strokes his chin with his long, manicured finger. 

“I know the drug you’re talking about,” Yassen nods.

Alex sighs with relief. “Thank you.”

Yassen arches an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t say I would help you.”

They stare at each other, Alex from his spot just inside the door, Yassen in his armchair, sprawled comfortably. 

“What’s in it for me, Alex?”

Alex feels his face heating with a blush. 

“Ablowjob,” he spits through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Yassen says with a sly expression.

“A blow job,” Alex says again, slower this time. He refuses to be the one to look away first.

“I guess you wouldn’t be able to afford my usual rate anyway. But well… have you given a blow job before, Alex?” Yassen taps his finger on his lips as he drawls the question.

“No.”

Yassen sucks his teeth. “So in exchange for my help, you want to pay me with a sloppy, inexperienced blow job. Not very promising.”

Alex sways where he’s standing, his T-shirt clinging to his sweaty back. He has a day left, tops and coming to Yassen was the last resort. If Yassen doesn’t help him...

“What else do you want?”

“I see Ian didn’t teach you how to negotiate. Never, ever ask the other party what they want. You should come up with options.” Yassen waves his hand in his direction.

“As you said, I don’t have enough money - “

“No, I don’t want your money, Alex.”

“Then what?” Alex asks, desperation climbing.

Yassen hums and nods. “Your life.”

“What?” Surely Yassen didn’t mean…

“If I help you, your life is mine. You do as I say. Or you can enjoy your last few days in agony. I’ve been told it’s pretty bad.” Yassen shrugs as if he is fine with either option.

Not much of a choice, that. Once Yassen… gives him the antidote, he’ll find a way out of this situation. One step at a time, he reminds himself. He will do whatever it takes to survive.

“Deal.”

Yassen’s predatory smile sends another shiver down his spine and straight to his cock.

“Well then, get to it.” Yassen points at his crotch.

Alex sways where he stands, suddenly overwhelmed by the reality of it. He makes his way to Yassen, who spreads his legs to make space for Alex to kneel. Yassen’s knees brush against his sides as he settles himself between Yassen’s thighs and swallows. He looks between Yassen and his crotch, unsure what to do.

"What, did you think I'd have a quick wank, spill into my hand and have you lick it off?" Yassen sounds amused "No, Alex. You have to work for it."

Shame fills Alex as he undoes Yassen’s slacks and brings the waistband of his boxers down his legs. He has no idea what he’s doing and both of them know it. Alex stares at Yassen’s cock in his hand, at the way it’s hardening under his gaze.

“Are you so hard up that even an inexperienced blow job gets you hot?” Alex bites out, wanting Yassen to feel the same mix of shame and - anticipation as Alex does.

Yassen shrugs. “It’s not exactly hardship having you on your knees for me.”

Alex feels his blush intensify. He leans in, presses his lips against the tip and sucks gently. He startles when Yassen’s cock twitches against his mouth; he looks up at Yassen who’s watching him with dark, hungry eyes.

“I’d say take your time but you don’t have much left, do you, little Alex?” Yassen’s voice is lower, huskier now. 

Alex tightens his hand around Yassen’s cock, strokes it tight and slow, the way he likes it himself. He lowers his head again, opens his mouth wider, his lips covering his teeth the way he read about in online tips before he came here. He tastes precome on the head in his mouth, his taste buds getting used to the strange, salty sensation. He sucks, his cheeks hollowing, his tongue pressing against the ridge of the head. 

“Do you like having your mouth filled, Alex?” Yassen asks as he cards his fingers through Alex’s hair. “Don’t worry, I won’t give you much opportunity to mouth off.”

Alex closes his eyes and bobs his head up and down, taking in more of Yassen’s length. He wants to pretend that Yassen’s words spurred him on to get it over with but the way Alex's own cock firms in his trousers is indication enough that that’s not true.

Feeling lightheaded with the sensation of Yassen in his mouth, Alex tries to relax and sinks lower, lower until Yassen hits the back of his throat and two things happen at once: Alex gags and coughs and Yassen moans, twisting his fingers in Alex’s hair, hard.

“Stay there,” Yassen orders, his hand a steady pressure on Alex’s head. “Making me do all the work. You have a lot to learn.”

Alex breathes through his nose, letting Yassen decide on the pace, letting him guide Alex’s head up and down his length, holding him down a few seconds when he hits the back of Alex’s throat. Alex moans, his eyes closed, his senses filled with the taste, smell and feel of Yassen all around him. He can feel Yassen’s thighs tensing around him, hemming him in and instead of making him feel panicked, it makes him feel hotter. He settles his other hand on Yassen’s bare hip, his fingernails digging in as Yassen guides him through the blowjob.

Yassen starts fucking up into his mouth, further and further, making Alex gag. With a tug at his hair, Yassen pulls him off, letting him take deep gulps of air.

“I didn’t say you could stop jerking me off,” Yassen rumbles out.

Alex strokes Yassen’s dick, slick with precome and saliva. He catches his breath, letting Yassen take him in: his swollen, spit slick lips, red cheeks, watery eyes. Alex whimpers when he sees Yassen looking at his crotch and the tent at the front of his jeans. There’s no hiding that he’s enjoying this, enjoying being used by Yassen, being controlled and shown how to please him.

“Relax your throat and stay still. If I’m satisfied, I’ll let you come.” 

With those words, Yassen tugs him back and Alex obediently opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out, another moan slipping from his lips when he feels Yassen’s cock enter his mouth again. Alex lets go of Yassen’s cock, his hand moving to grip his other hip as Yassen fucks into his mouth, sharp, fast jerks of his hips that make Alex’s cock twitch. 

“Look at you,” Yassen pants out. “On your knees, begging for my cock. I bet you would be here if your life didn’t depend on it. Wouldn’t you, Alex? You were thinking about this for a while.”

Alex digs his nails into Yassen’s skin, the only way he can show disagreement but it seems to spur Yassen on. The sound of Yassen’s cock moving in and out of Alex’s mouth fills the orangery, a filthy gurgle almost lost amongst Yassen’s words.

“What would your uncle say, seeing you like this? Your mouth wide open for me, your dick hard in your pants… You’re clearly enjoying yourself.”

Yassen shoves into his mouth, holding Alex down as he gags, his nose pressed in the thick curly hair at the base of Yassen’s cock. Alex swats at Yassen’s hip and is hauled off his cock, breathing heavily.

“Not long now.” Yassen pulls his hair, yanking his head back and smiles. “What do you say when you want something, Alex?”

Alex closes his eyes. “Please,” he rasps out.

“Please what?”

Alex whimpers. “Please come in my mouth, Yassen.”

Yassen doesn’t have to direct him now; Alex leans in to take his cock into his mouth, sliding his lips down Yassen’s length until it rests at the back of his throat. He squeezes Yassen’s hips, urging him to move and Yassen _does_. He fucks into Alex’s mouth, a few quick thrusts and then he’s coming, flooding Alex’s mouth, holding Alex down.

“Drink it up, that’s a good boy,” Yassen groans as Alex swallows around him.

Yassen’s grip on his head eases and Alex slides off his cock, sucking on the way up, making sure he doesn’t spill a drop. Yassen keeps a hold on his hair, forcing Alex to look at him. 

“Adequate,” is all he says but he moves his leg, sliding it between Alex’s, giving him something to thrust against.

Alex moans when his cock makes contact with Yassen’s leg, relief flooding his veins. All he wants is to come and he chases that feeling as he presses himself against Yassen, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his hips jerking erratically. 

“So desperate, like a dog in heat,” Yassen drawls, his voice still a little bit breathless. “You’d mount anything, wouldn’t you, Alex?”

Alex moans, beyond the ability to respond. He’s close, so close…

“No, you’re more like a bitch in heat, looking to be filled.”

With a sob, Alex comes in his pants, thrusting against Yassen’s suit-clad leg. His head falls forward, resting on Yassen’s thigh as he catches his breath.

He’s not sure how much time passed when he feels Yassen’s fingers combing through his hair, bringing him down from his high. All at once, he remembers what he’s done, the words Yassen said, how they made him feel and tenses up.

“None of that. I gave you what you asked for and now you’re mine, little Alex. Get used to it.” Yassen’s voice is quiet but steady, his fingers resting at the nape of Alex’s neck possessively.

He’s not sure he’ll be able to get out of this one.


End file.
